The Reason
by katy1986
Summary: Max and Rosie hit a bump in the road early in their relationship. RAX one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wild at Heart. Just this story plot.

Summary: Rosie and Max relationship hit's a bump in the road. After Season 2 before season 3. Rax.

AN: I do not own the song that belongs to Hoobastank. I always thought Rosie and Max relationship was too simple between the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3... This story is about a relationship hiccup between the two seasons.

The Reason

Rosie smiled as she walked towards Max's bar, she and Max had been dating for about a month now. Rosie knew she had strong feelings for Max, one's she couldn't keep locked up even thou she did try when he was with Thandi not that it always worked out…

But that was in the past she and Max couldn't be happier even thou her dad wasn't to happy about her choice of boyfriend which had led to quite a few arguments in the family, Rosie sighed shaking her head trying to rid her thoughts as she walked over the bridge that led to the bar.

Rosie smiled as walked through the door, the bar was packed and music was pulsing through the room making it seem like the whole place was vibrating, Rosie walked slowly over to bar knowing that's where she would properly find Max whilst it was this busy. Rosie froze in her spot as she spotted the bar… Max was leaning in really close to tall African woman about their age with a big smile on his face as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, Rosie bit back a gasp that was close to turning into a sob before quickly bolting to the door knocking over a young couple that were by the door Rosie ran not even stopping when Max yelled out.

"Rosie"

5 Minutes Ago (Max's Bar)

Max sighed as he leant against the bar he was worn out and tired, and tonight just happened to be the night it was hectic here. Not to mention he was missing Rosie as he hadn't seen her in a few days.

"Hi Handsome" Max turned to see a tall African woman standing in front of him.

"Hi" Max smiled flirtatiously back as he walked behind the bar. "What can I get for you?" Max asked winking.

"What is on the menu?" the woman smiled flirting back batting her eyelashes.

"What ever you fancy" Max smiled spreading his arms up to the back of the bar where the liquor was but to do so had to step out from behind it.

"So…" The woman smile coming up next to Max making flinch inside. "Are you on the menu for tonight" The woman asked putting her arms around his neck as he laughed nervously.

Max opened his mouth to reply when he saw two customers tumble to the floor after being knocked out the way by… Max's heart stopped as saw his retreating girlfriends figure, Max got out of the woman's grip and ran after Rosie calling out her name

"Rosie" Max called catching up to her just as she was getting into the jeep. "Rosie I swear that wasn't what it looked like" Max whispered looking at Rosie desperately.

"Why should I believe you?" Rosie cried. "That didn't look innocent Max" Rosie yelled looking at Max before looking away to stop herself from breaking down in front of him.

"I swear Rosie I would never do that!" Max spoke looking at Rosie to see her shake her head.

"What cheat?" Rosie asked looking at Max shaking her head at him but seeing him nod. "But you have before Max, you cheated on Thandi with me" Rosie whispered looking away from Max as tears appeared in both of their eyes. "My mum died when I was young… But I do remember one thing she always told me" Rosie spoke looking at Max with tears flooding her eyes. "Once a cheat always a cheat" Rosie cried pulling out of the car park not looking back to see tears slow roll down Max's cheeks before he wiped them and walked back towards the bar watching Rosie's tail lights.

Max walked into the bar to find the same woman standing at the bar pouting, Max rolled his eyes and walked straight passed her and behind the bar.

"Who was that?" She asked smirking making Max grow angry.

"My girlfriend" Max growled as she smiled.

"Well she gone now how about we get back to where we were" She smiled as Max cut the music and glared at the woman before looking out at everyone.

"Everyone drink up, this place is closing early" Max yelled making the woman smile before Max turned and glared at her. "You haven't got a drink so leave now!" Max growled as he stormed out back as his customers grumbled as they slow left the bar. Max sighed as sank down onto a crate out back and placed his head in his hands trying to come up with something to get Rosie to talk to him.

The Next Morning

Rosie slowly made her way into the kitchen trying to avoid her family as much as possible, she hadn't slept well last night and that was clearly visible by the bags under her eyes. Rosie stifled a yawn as she walked into the kitchen trying not to think back to last night or she would break down in tears again.

"Rosie? Are you ok?" Sarah asked looking at her step daughter worriedly from were she was sitting drinking her morning coffee.

"I'm fine" Rosie replied trying to stop tears from appearing in her eyes.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be trying to stop yourself crying!" Sarah replied as she walked over and rubbed Rosie's arm. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Max" Rosie whispered as more tears began their path down her face. "I went to the bar last night to see him and this woman was all over him" Rosie cried as Sarah looked shocked. "He said it was nothing, but how can I trust him… His cheated before! He cheated on Thandi… with me!" Rosie cried making Sarah gasped.

"Wait you're the girl Thandi saw Max kissing?" Sarah asked shocked as Rosie nodded her head. "You did that to Thandi?" Sarah asked watching as more tears appeared in Rosie's eyes.

"I tried to stay away from him… I just couldn't, the more I didn't see him the more I wanted to see him. I tried I didn't want to feel the way I did about him but I couldn't do anything to stop it" Rosie cried as Sarah brought Rosie into her arms and hugged her.

"Rosie you can't help who you fall in love with" Sarah smiled sadly stroking Rosie's hair. "But for what it's worth, I kinda could see the sparks between you and Max. And Rosie talk to Max, I think your guilt over Thandi may of fuelled your emotions last night because I can tell you right now Max wouldn't cheat on you" Sarah smiled pulling away and wiping Rosie's tears. "Rosie stop looking for the penny to drop, Good thing can happen you know" Sarah smiled watching as Rosie nodded.

"I was meant to take a game drive later, can you cover for me" Rosie asked looking at her step mum.

"Of course, I will get Dup to take it. Just go and sort things out with Max" Sarah smiled as Rosie took a deep shaky breath before nodding and heading towards the door just as Nomsa was walking in.

"Oh Rosie, this was left on the doorstep, its addressed to you" Nomsa smiled handing an envelope over to Rosie who shrugged her shoulders before continuing out to the jeep, Rosie sat down in the drivers seat and opened the envelope and pulled out a CD, with a note attached: THIS SONG PRETTY MUCH SUMS IT UP xx MAX xx. Rosie pulled in a sharp breathe as she looked at it before laying it beside her as she started the jeep and started the drive into the township. Rosie sighed looking away from the road 5 minutes later to stare at the CD Rosie grabbed it and put it into the CD player and pressed play.

_**I'm not a perfect personThere's many things I wish I didn't do**_

Rosie smiled sadly listening to the song as she continued driving.

_**But I continue learningI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to knowI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is you**_

Rosie gasped as tears started flowing down her face again, making her pull the jeep over as her vision was obscured by tears._**I'm sorry that I hurt youIt's something I must live with everydayAnd all the pain I put you throughI wish that I could take it all awayAnd be the one who catches all your tearsThat's why I need you to hearI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is Youand the reason is Youand the reason is You**_

_**And the reason is You**_

Rosie quickly wiped her eyes and smiled before putting the jeep back into drive and heading off back on the route she was already taking.

_**I'm not a perfect personI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to knowI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is youI've found a reason to showA side of me you didn't knowA reason for all that I doAnd the reason is you **_

Max's Bar

Max sighed as we wiped down the bar, he hadn't slept at all last night as he was terrified he had lost Rosie. '_Please understand what I'm trying to say with that song' _Max pleaded in his thoughts thinking about the CD he had left on the doorstep addressed to Rosie. Max sighed shaking his head taking another look around the place, tables on the floor, bottles smashed, the place looked like an angry Black Rhino had paid a visit. The woman from yesterday so did not leave quietly, Max tried not laughing as he remember how she had acted after he had told her to leave.

"What happened?" Max spun around to see Rosie surveying the damage of the bar, Max didn't answer and slowly walked forward so he was standing nearer her.

"The woman didn't like me telling her to leave" Max smiled watching as Rosie's mouth twitched in a slight smile.

"Promise me?" Rosie whispered walking closer so she was looking Max in the eye. "Promise me that you will never cheat on me" Rosie whispered as Max smiled sadly at her.

"Rosie I would never do anything that could lead me to losing you, I don't think I would survive losing you!" Max whispered as tears started a track down Rosie's cheeks. "Please don't cry" Max whispered soothing away Rosie's tears and actually looking at her closely seeing the bags under her eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Max asked looking at Rosie as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not so great" Rosie sighed as she took in Max. "But looks like you didn't either" Rosie whispered as Max shook his head before Rosie grabbed his head and kissed him.

Max smiled as he kissed Rosie back before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to his place above the bar.

"What I thought we both could use a kip" Max smirked at Rosie's raised eyebrow before kissing her passionately making neither of them worrying about anything else for the rest of the morning.

RAX RAX

Please review and let me know what you think.

Katy x


End file.
